batmantvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Last Riddle
Last Riddle is the fifth episode of the eighth season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on December 14, 2015. It is the ninety-sixth episode overall. Synopsis Bane, Two-Face, and now Riddler are in the Max Prison as they await instructions from the Joker on what to do in prison. Tim arrives in Coast City to find Lizzy Johnson. Bruce buys a ring for Diana, but she begins to think he is proposing. Plot Riddler, Killer Croc, and James, Jr. are playing cards when the door to their hideout opens. Joker and Harley walk in. Killer Croc asks him how they found them. Joker tells him he knows where basically everyone is in the city. Joker tells them that as part of his plan, he needs the heroes to think they are winning. He tells them that one of them needs to get arrested. Riddler tells him he will go if Joker promises not to harm James. Joker agrees. Riddler goes out to commit a crime and get caught. Tim gets off the train in Coast City. He takes the picture and the address given to him by the woman on the train to find "Lizzy Johnson". Tim finds the house and knocks on the door. Stephanie opens the door but sees him and tries to close it. Tim stops her and goes in. He asks her why she left. She begins to tear up and tells him the story. Bruce is at a jewelry shop and finds a ring for Diana. He asks to buy it and the man asks if he is proposing. Bruce denies and says he just wants a gift for her. He gives Bruce the ring. Diana sees from outside the shop and thinks it is an engagement ring. She quickly gets away as he leaves the shop. Riddler is escorted to the van that will bring him to the Max Prison by Maggie, Ryder, and Allen. Riddler arrives at the Max Prison where he passes Bane and Two-Face. 10 months ago, Stephanie realized that she needed to get away from the vigilante life and got the help of Ra's al Ghul to create a double of Stephanie. Stephanie arranged for herself to get kidnapped and then when she escaped she replaced herself with the clone and then left. The clone died. Tim asks her if leaving was enough to tell herself that making the entire team think she was dead was worth it. Stephanie apologizes and tells him she always planned to go back one day, but not for a while. Tim asks her to come back. Bruce asks Diana out to dinner because he has a surprise for her. Diana accepts but even more begins to think he is proposing. At lunch in the prison, Bane, Two-Face, and Riddler talk about what they think the Joker is planning. Ivy walks up and asks them what they are doing there. The three tell her about a plan the Joker is making. They also see Medusa and Mad Hatter coming. They get them in on the plan by giving them devices they can communicate with the Joker on. Stephanie finally agrees to go back and begins packing. Tim thanks her and helps her pack. Tim remebers another train doesn't go back to Gotham until the next night. Stephanie smiles and tells him he'll have to stay the night. They begin to undress and fall back onto the bed. Bruce and Diana are at dinner as he takes out a ring. Diana tells him she thinks they are going too fast and she doesn't want to get married. Bruce tells her he isn't proposing. Diana calms down and accepts the ring. At the Max Prison, Joker contacts Ivy and tells her to escape and find him. Ivy smiles as she chokes all the guards to death and then leaves. At the mansion, Tim and Stephanie return to find Bruce, Diana, Barry, Lois, and Jimmy packing. Tim asks them what they are doing and they tell them they are leaving to find Clark. However, they all look up and see Stephanie. They reunite with her as she tells them that it is a long story but she can tell them on the way. Damien is left to protect the city with Maggie, Ryder, and Allen. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tom Austen as Tim Drake/Robin *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Erica Durance as Lois Lane *Jonathan Keltz as Andrew Ryder *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/the Flash *Jake T. Austin as Damien Wayne *Aaron Ashmore as Jimmy Olsen ' *Nicholas D'Agosto as 'Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Laurence Fishbourne as ''Perry White '' Guest Starring *Emma Stone as Stephanie Brown (Special Guest Star) *Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul (Special Guest Star) *Maggie Geha as Pamela Isely (Special Guest Star) *Benedict Samuel as Jervis Tetch (Special Guest Star) *Diana Maldaur as Leslie Thompkins (Special Guest Star) *Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane Trivia *This episode achieved 15.88 million U.S. live viewers. *Laurence Fishbourne does not appear in this episode as Perry White. *This episode received critical acclaim. It scored 80% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 75 out of 100 on Metacritic, and a 7.5/10 on IGN. *Guest stars in this episode include: **Emma Stone as Stephanie Brown (Special Guest Star) **Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul (Special Guest Star) **Maggie Geha as Pamela Isely (Special Guest Star) **Benedict Samuel as Jervis Tetch (Special Guest Star) **Diana Maldaur as Leslie Thompkins (Special Guest Star) **Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane *This episode is rated TV-14 for D-S.